Moving On
by Bubblewrap is my life
Summary: How do they move on after losing one of their own? Pairings:Dan & Serena, Chuck & Blair WALDASS, Nate&oc and a little jenny eric . FIRST FANFICTION! NO FLAMES! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

A/N YAY I GOT A STORY OUT THANKS U'S PRINCESS FOR YOU HELP I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!

* * *

Jenny van der Woodsen (Humphrey) was now a 32 year old woman wearing a gorgeous Dior with her long blonde hair pulled back in a simple bun. She no longer followed Serena and Blair in an attempt to get into high society. She was now a member in her own right.

-

Jenny was currently at the annual Bass brunch. The brunch had Blair written all over it. There were many tables all very fancy and elegant with a large bouquet of flowers in the middle. Everybody there was dressed well and was enjoying idle chat.

-

Jenny had always been a great observer. She noticed things nobody else ever would such as the fact that Chuck never looked anyone in the eye when he was insulting them. She slowly took a 360 degree glance around the room with pretty white walls. ON her left side was Chuck and Blair's 12 year old son Nate flirting with a bunch of girls his age. Like Father Like Son. Next to him were Dan, Serena, and there 12 year old twins Samantha and Christopher talking to Harold Tracker the multi-billionaire CEO from Iowa. Beside them were a ton of gossips of every age. Next to them were their husbands talking business. Lastly were her husband Erik and her 6 year old daughter Anastasia. Blair and chuck were going around talking to their guests.

-

Jenny always wondered if the rest of them thought about the accident as much as she did. if they realized that it was the 13th anniversary of it . Her mind flashed back to 13 years ago.

-

_Jenny sat with Dan, Erik, Chuck, Serena and Blair. And the tall 60ish surgeon came out wearing blood coated Scrubs and a sorrow look on his face and he said "We did the best we could. I'm so sorry"_

_- _

A/n I know it's short but the next chapters will be longer Please review because it would make me really happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if I owned Gossip Girl would I be here

* * *

2 years pre accident May 2012

19 year old Jenny Humphrey was a freshman at Harvard university. She was now at a coffee place called Coffee Break that had a few locations around Boston. She had favorite drink called a frozen cocoa that had million calories in it but she thought she deserved it since she was in the middle of finals.

Jenny saw her friend Samantha Donahue in the doorway . Sam waved at her and started walking over to Jenny's table. Sam was 6 foot ish and had dark dirty blonde hair that was down to her mid back with blue gray eyes. She and Jenny were both wearing jeans and Sam was wearing a t-shirt compared to Jenny's halter top. Both had their hair pulled back. On her way to the table she tripped on the leg of another table barley catching herself before she fell. Jenny could help but laugh Sam was a complete klutz and there was no denying it.

"You okay" asked Jenny

"Completely perfect" Answered Sam with a smirk

" That kind of day"

"yeah"

"details"

"two words car breakdown"

" oh" said Jenny in and understanding tone

" I really have to go I came to get a pick me up and then get my car . Sorry." apologized Sam. The girls waved goodbye.

Soon Jenny was heading back to her and Sam's apartment in Cambridge. She went in the door and really wanted to get rid of her stress from finals. Jenny knew that Sam wouldn't be home for awhile. So she went to her room put on a Harvard t-shirt that was 10 sizes too big and short shorts . She went to her drawer and reached for her most secret possession a Hannah Montana CD from 5 years ago. Nobody else knew she had this. It was how she got rid of stress. She turned it all the way up and danced wildly.

Jenny put the CD in the player. Took her hair out of the ponytail. Started shaking her hair and dancing so badly it almost wasn't funny. When the first song Rockstar came on she started bellowing:

_uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh woah uh-oh  
woooooh!_

Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Somedays I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you

Then she started moon walking down the hall.

_Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein'  
What you're missin'  
On the outside shining away  
On the inside dying to say_

When she reached the bathroom she grabbed a hairbrush and hopped in the bathtub closed the curtain than opened it dramatically and started singing to the mirror:

_Chorus:  
Im unsual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waitin' around  
Tai Chi practising_

_Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rockstar  
I might even be a rockstar_

Outside the apartment Erik, Dan, Serena, Nate, Chuck, and Blair were about to walk in to pick Jenny up for the dinner she had unfortunately forgotten. Dan heard the music and said "Jenny must be having fun in there" They went in using the spare key under the welcome mat . The door was in the kitchen and then was the living room where Jenny was doing the Egyptian dance while bobbing her head in the stupidest way possible. Then she turned her head and saw the group staring at her like a maniac. Which she probably was. And turned bright shade of maroon. Then after 5 seconds that felt like 5 years. Blair said " Hannah Montana seriously Jenny"

_(rest is lyrics A/n at the bottom)_

_  
Sometimes I wish when phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying "Let's hang out!"  
Then you confess  
That there's something special  
Between us  
Why don't we find out_

_You don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein'  
What you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dying to say_

_  
Im unsual  
Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practising  
Snowboard champions  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_  
If you only kn-ew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm tellin' you we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice  
If you could see  
That I really am a ro-ck star_

_Ending:  
Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Wooooh!_

_Yeah really am a rock star_

_Hey hey hey_

_Ha! A rockstar!_

_Im unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waitin' around  
Tai Chi practising  
Snowb oard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking wherever we are_

_Yeah yeah yeah!  
Cuz' I really am a rockstar  
Cuz' I really am a rockstar_

_I am a rockstar_

_Woah oh oh oh!_

_Yeah!_

_good-night every-body!_

* * *

_A/N I hope you liked that . Thanks u.s princess again and thanks _: hopelessromantic0707 and Princeton girl. Almost 300 hits in 2 days and 2 reviews people we can do better than that. Thanks please review.

Hopelessromantic0707 : in the words of gossip girl that's one secret you won't find out till the end


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I am SOO SORRY I STINK I KNOW OKAY. I don't anything

When Jenny and the others reached the restaurant, Sam was already there and had just knocked over her soda. Everybody including Sam was thinking typical Sam.

The others all new Sam well because even though she was from Boston for the past 2 summers she had lived in New York. She had also been dating Nate for like a year. While they were walking to the table Sam was cleaning up her soda mess.

"Why do I hang out with you" Blair asked Sam.

"Well let's see I'm smart, down to earth, funny, clever and beautiful shall I go on." replied Sam.

"So what is up with you guys" Asked Jenny.

Even though they all talked through phone and stuff they still didn't see each other as much as they wished they could considering that they were all spread out across New England at the Ivys.

Dan was a senior at Dartmouth and was in the middle of writing his first novel "Life on the two Sides". It sounded good but considering that they had only gotten the title after hours of looking in his apartment they still had no idea what it was about.. Dan and Serena were still dating.

Serena was a senior at Brown. She, Blair, Jenny, and Sam were working on their fashion line called Gossip Girl". They already ready had a bunch of gorgeous clothes but were waiting for a good time to launch it.

Blair was a senior at Yale. She was the main Couture Designer at Gossip Girl. She and Chuck were still dating. Chuck was also a senior at Yale.

Last year he, Nate and Dan had started this internet thing that had made them millionaires. Okay correction made Dan a millionaire and the other two richer then before.

Nate had made a agreement with his father he would go to a ivy if he could pick which one and he had chose Harvard where he currently was and his father was very happy with him because of the internet thing.

Eric was a freshman at Brown. He also was having an internship with Chuck's dad that summer and was just plain old giddy about it. He was dating jenny.

Sam was not from the same money as the rest of them. She had grown up in a middle class suburb near Boston. She had gotten into Harvard on a scholarship and for her wit alone.

After they had finished eating all of them were just sitting and talking to each other when the man on the stage annoced that it was now karaoke

time.

"Let's" Said Sam to Serena, Blair, and Jenny.

"No absolutely not never" replied Blair.

"Come on"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssssssssse"

"You'll have fun"

"I'll buy you a cookie"

Finally the girls gave up on trying to get her to go up herself and just pulled her up on stage. When the DJ asked what song they wanted Serena said "Any song".

Then they heard a old Carrie Underwood song come through the speakers and even Blair go into it. It was definitely some of the most fun ever. They added in their own "ohhh yaaa" "whoopee" "you go girl" "turn it up" and serena even threw in a "you go girl" for good measure.

(the rest is lyrics important A/N at bottem)

**Before He Cheats"**

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats... 

A/n THANK YOU GLEECHILD for betaing. Sorry again for lack of updates next will be way sooner. This story place 2 years pre "big event" so I have a lot of time to fill up so if any of you have ideas put them in your reviews and I will most likely use them so say something. I am probably going do 2 or 3 summer chapters but I'm going to skip more time . I have my ideas but I would gladly add what you want unless I totally hate it which is doubtful. More drama ahead lots. I'm also planning on switching leads I really only started with Jenny (1 of my least favorite characters" because I put the names in a hat and picked actually there is going to be way more Darena, Chair and Sate and less Jeric. Thanks so much PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
